The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA12235’. ‘KLECA12235’ originated from an open-pollination between the proprietary female Calibrachoa variety ‘CA 08 0011’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Calibrachoa variety.
In May 2008, two Calibrachoa parental lines, ‘CA 08 0011’ and an unknown Calibrachoa were open-pollinated in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2009 and subsequently named ‘KLECA12235’. In May 2009, ‘KLECA12235’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings. ‘KLECA12235’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.